kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Let's... Play Again
is the thirty-sixth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Midorima warns Aomine that he should worry; his next opponent is Kuroko. Aomine replies that the past is in the past—he and Kuroko are enemies now. When Midorima doesn’t comment, he tells Midorima he’s going to hang up now. Satsuki tells Midorima she’s sorry for calling when he’s depressed, annoying Midorima. Riko tells the boys that they should leave now. Hyuuga begs her to give them a few minutes; they are extremely tired after playing against two kings. Kagami, however, can barely walk. She replies that they can’t stay here, so they should head to a nearby restaurant. Based on rock-paper-scissors, Kuroko has to carry Kagami. However, he drops him in the mud right before reaching the restaurant. Although he apologizes, Kagami is extremely annoyed. In the restaurant, they meet Kise and Kasamatsu. Kagami and Kuroko join them while Seirin’s second years toast their victory. Takao and Midorima unexpectedly come in as well. Kagami asks them what they are doing her. Takao says that they lost their senpais while Shin-chan was crying, annoying Midorima. He immediately tells Takao they’ll eat elsewhere and exits. However, strong winds almost blow Takao’s umbrella away, so they come back in. Takao suddenly acknowledges Kasamatsu and asks him to move to Seirin’s table so they can discuss their basketball positions. Kasamatsu asks Takao if he’s okay with that since Seirin is celebrating right now. Takao replies he doesn’t mind at all; Midorima takes Kasamatsu’s seat. Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, and Midorima are now all seated at the same table. Riko and the others watch, wondering what will happen. Kasamatsu asks Takao if he wanted this to happen; Takao, however, laughingly denies it. Fortunately, the four of them behave quite normally. They order their food; Kise and Midorima can’t believe Kagami can eat so much all by himself. Kuroko assures them that he can finish it all. Midorima also comments that Kise can eat such revolting food; Kise retorts that must Midorima use every opportunity to insult him. Eventually, Midorima asks Kise how he can eat with them when he lost to them. Kise replies that it’s okay because he will get his revenge the next time they play. Kagami tells him to bring it on. Kise adds that he’s now enjoying playing with Kaijo. Midorima notes that he’s reverted to his former Teiko self. However, he doesn’t play basketball for fun. Kagami states that they are over thinking things—of course they play basketball because it’s fun. Midorima darkly answers that Kagami shouldn’t tell them what to think when he doesn’t even know them. Suddenly Takao’s okonomiyaki lands on Midorima’s head. Angered, Midorima tells Kagami that they’ll finish this discussion in a moment; he then goes to beat up Takao. After eating, Midorima tells Kagami that there are two members of the Generation of Miracles in the Tokyo area; the other one is Daiki Aomine. His style of basketball is just like Kagami’s. Kagami deduces that Aomine’s strong as well. Kuroko adds that he doesn’t like his style at all. When Midorima is leaving, Kuroko suggests that they play again. Midorima answers that they will, and next time he’ll win. Outside, Takao tells Midorima that they don’t need to play rock-paper-scissors to decide who will drive the chariot today. In exchange, though, he wants his lucky item. Midorima replies that next time he’ll get an even bigger one. Takao loudly answers that size cannot increase his luck. Finally, Seirin is forced to pay a huge bill because Kagami ate too much. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured Techniques used Navigation